Amy's much needed character growth
by Ceeker
Summary: So some months back I made this drawing of the game-version of Amy but aged her to be around 16 years of age. I used it as the cover image. Anyways, I wanted to give this piece of fanart a backstory so here it is! Keep in mind I haven't written fanfic in so many years so I'm still an amateur. I liked how it came out though! Enjoy!


Entering Tails' workshop, Amy looked around with uncertainty. She had never been here before and wasn't sure what to think of all the various items that were scattered about. She had always thought of Tails as being the more organized of the group, but looking at the piles of scrap metal, unfinished inventions, and multiple labeled boxes, this proved otherwise. "Needs a feminine touch." She mumbled idly to herself as she walked.

The sound of her heeled boots instantly got the attention of the young inventor and he looked up from his desk. At first he was rather confused at the identity of his visitor but he welcomed her nonetheless. He was glad it was someone he knew as he wasn't very good at socializing with strangers. "Amy! Hey!" He called, standing up and waving. Amy grew a bit startled but as their eyes met she gave a small smile. "Hey Tails." She stood there awkwardly and watched as he flew over to stand in front of her. "What brings you here? Doesn't seem like your kinda thing." Tails remarked, looking at her with genuine curiosity. Giving a little laugh, the hedgehog agreed. "You're right, it's not really my thing." Her smile then faltered as her tone became serious. "But..I think you're the only one who can help me."

Tails became concerned at this statement. "Help? Help with what?" Suddenly a possibility popped into his mind and he laughed a little. "Wait…is this about Sonic? Look, Amy…I know I'm his best friend but it's not like I can convince him to-"

"You're wrong." Amy cut him off and stared at him defiantly.

"What?" taken aback by her change of attitude, Tails could only stare back with confusion.

"It is about Sonic..but it also isn't." She clarified, keeping her serious tone of voice. She then loosened her posture and dropped her gaze to the floor. "It's more about me." She continued before Tails could question what she meant. "Do you remember the ARK incident last year?" He nodded. "Yeah.."  
Amy sighed as she recalled the events. "Sonic almost died…" she said quietly, her eyes beginning to tear up as she became overcome with emotion. "Died, Tails!" Her head shot up as she looked at him with such intense sadness. Tails contemplated on how to best comfort her and was about to speak up.

"It's my fault…" She concluded, bringing her hands to her face. "If I hadn't gotten captured…his life wouldn't have been at risk."

The yellow fox stayed put but the concern he felt was plain to see. "Amy…no it's not. If anything…I'm the one who told Eggman that the emerald was fake... He trailed off, feeling old guilt resurface. "But now all that's irrelevant. He's alive. That's all that matters." He then added, reaching over to give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Amy shook her head. "But it's not just that time..what about the time when I got captured by Eggman during the Chaos incident?" She questioned, frowning at him. "Or how about how me and Sonic met?" At any other time, Tails would have probably corrected her poor use of grammar. Instead, he let her speak and simply listened. Amy brought her hands back down to her sides and clenched them into fists.

"I don't want to be the pathetic princess that needs saving! I want to be the knight! I want to be able to save myself!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. "I don't want anyone to get killed because of me. I won't let it happen Tails, I won't. So… help me." She said this with such a pleading and desperate tone that he couldn't help but oblige. "I…..Of course I'll help you Amy. What do you need?" He said, smiling again. He would have argued against her points but he knew that Amy didn't come here for that. She came here for his help and his help she would get.

Amy's eyes lit up and she wiped away her tears before answering.

"I need you to modify my hammer and help me become stronger."


End file.
